Love Never Dies
by SugarHoney91
Summary: The continuing story of “We belong together” and “What you made me”. Please enjoy!


**I know that it has been forever since the last time I updated, but I have been to Barcelona. And then I had to catch up everything that I have missed in school even though it was a school trip for those who study Spanish. We had to live with Spanish families which was a nightmare. My Spanish family was really nice but living with strangers isn't my cup of tea. First time I used that phrase XD Anyway, I have had a little trouble getting back up on my feet but I'm going to update more from now. The Vampire knight fans should be happy that the next chapter of Haunted Castle will come later today or tomorrow. I the meanwhile please enjoy the third in the series of we "We belong together". Please also read the first two.**

**1: We Belong Together**

**2: What you Made me**

**3: Love Never Dies**

Love Never Dies

The music was absolutely horrible. Heavy metal was definitely not her taste. How could that guy be called lead singer? You could barely make out the lyrics! Ignoring the awful so-called music, Amu went back to the bar for a drink. The bartender gave her another glass of what she had been drinking all night. She originally came here to do some thinking and there was obviously something wrong with that plan from the very beginning. You couldn't hear an explosion over the noise coming from the speakers. There was always a countless number of men who approached her, but most of them drew back when they saw the wedding ring around her finger. You can only guess what that said about the guys who ignored that fact. Luckily, Amu was not about to cheat on her husband. If he was here to see how they acted then he would have ripped their heads off. Amu loved how protective her husband was. She missed him.

After she finished her last drink for the night, Amu decided to walk back home. She couldn't leave Nagehiko forever with her daughter. He had to go back home to his wife, Rima. Those two had finally confessed their love for each other and gotten married last year. Rima is still stubborn and tries to act as if she doesn't love him all that much, but that made her even cuter then she already was.

Amu slowly walked back to her house with her shoes in her hands. Her feet were killing her and cold cement beneath her feet felt so good. Anyone could see that she had far too many drinks. The first clue was he walking, which was nowhere near steady. The second clue was the smell that hit you if you got close enough. She smelled of alcohol and only looked slightly better then the drunken old man from across the street.

Even though her vision was a bit blurry, she still managed to make out her surroundings; couple who walked hand in hand, couples who are in restaurants and even a couple going at it in a car. The thing rocked so hard it was impossible bot to notice. Amu made a bet with herself that none of them loved each other as much as Amu loved her Ikuto, and the other way around.

The car event brought back a memory from about six years ago.

_Her mother's birthday was coming up and Amu needed to find a new dress for the birthday party. While Amu tried on different dresses, Ikuto stood in the corner with what felt like a thousand bags in his hands. Even though they had only come to by one dress, Amu still managed ti find other stuff too. _

"_Don't you think you've had enough?" Ikuto complained. _

"_But this one is so cute!" Amu held up the red dress and did her cute puppy eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. That was her secret weapon. Well, that and the stuff she did in the bedroom... and other places. _

_Ikuto sighed in defeat as Amu skipped back into the dressing room with the red dress in her hand. Time went really slow but it seemed to pick up as an idea popped up in his head._

_He walked over to dressing room that Amu was in, careful that no one saw him, and entered. _

"_Ikuto!" Amu nearly yelled but lowered her voice to a whisper. "What are you doing?! I thought that you were some pervert." _

_Ikuto raised his eyebrow at her like she was missing some big point. _

"_Oh." She mouthed, realizing that she was right about the ´pervert` thing. "Get out!"_

"_No." Ikuto whispered as he dropped the bags to the floor and pressed Amu`s back against the wall. He moved his hips closer to hers and gently brushed his lips over hers, barely touching them._

_Amu immediately understood what was happening and began to push him away, with no great luck. "Have you lost your mind?! We can't do this here!" _

_Ikuto ignored her protests and ran his lips up and down her throat. _

"_Ikuto, look at me." Amu said. _

_He knew that tone and left out a sigh as he pulled away far enough to be able to look into her eyes, but close enough that she could still feel his hot breath. "What?"_

"_Listen closely." Amu said slowly. "We can't do this. Not here."_

"_Why not?" Ikuto asked, acting like they were disgusting the weather and not about having sex in a public place. Amu stared at him like he was an idiot for what seemed like forever and was finally pulled back when she felt his lips back on her neck. His hands teased her thighs which mad it impossible for Amu not to give into his suggestion. Silent moans escaped her lips and the hands that had been pushing him away, began to gently rub his shoulders. Loving words were whispered in her ear before he brushed his lips over he cheekbone and gave her a hot passionate kiss. _

_The strap of Amu`s dress fell down over her shoulder, giving Ikuto a nice view and easier access to place kisses along her collarbone. Luckily, today had been the day that Amu decided not to wear a bra which made her erect nipples fully visible through the thin fabric of her dress. His arms were around her waist to pull her up so that her could take her left breast in his mouth, making the fabric wet. His tongue brushed over her hard nipple; up and down, up and down. Amu bit her lower lip to keep quiet. She was still fully aware that there were people on the other side of that curtain that separated the dressing room from the rest of the store. _

_Ikuto grabbed both her thighs and lifted her up then wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress had been pushed up to her hips and her underwear had been thrown somewhere on the floor. _

_He began to slowly move in and out of her, but when he picked up the rhythm, Amu had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming. One of her hands dug into his back while the other pulled his hair. To keep himself from screaming, Ikuto buried his head in the crock of Amu`s neck. _

_When her climax came, Amu`s head shot back and hit the wall behind her. Only seconds after that, Ikuto spilled his seeds inside her. She was still trembling when Ikuto gently placed her back down on her feet. The lower part of her dress feel down and covered her legs down to her knees. After he pulled up his own pants and buttoned up his shirt, or at least the buttons that Amu hadn't ripped off, he went down on his knees and took a hold of her left leg. First he kissed her toe then kissed his way up. When he came to her mid-thigh, Amu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to kiss him. _

_Both of them were to busy straightening out their hair and clothes that they didn't notice that the store had gone strangely quiet._

_Once both of them looked presentable enough, they stepped out of the dressing room only to find the whole store watching them. A few grinned at them, a few whistled but most of them looked shocked. In front of the entire group of people was a employee, who did not look very happy. _

"_Busted." Ikuot nervously said as he took a glance at Amu`s red face. _

She was almost home and had just bought a bag of chips which she immediately threw in a trashcan. She has been eating way to much this past year, even though it hasn't shown on her body. An unknown man across the street gave her uncomfortable stares, of course Amu ignored him.

The only thing that waited for her back home was her five year old child and that five year old child was Amu`s entire world.

Before she knew it, Amu found herself on the steps of her apartment building. She stood the for a while with a smile on her face while she remembered when they bought it.

"_There is no place to live! I ate this stupid city." Amu said. She walked backwards in front of Ikuto while she continued to complain. "How in the name of God are we going to find a place to call home?"_

"_We could always move to another city." Ikuto suggested. They were on their way to look at the new apartment building their agent had. That should be the thousand this week._

"_No. I want to stay close to my family. And most of my friends live here too." Amu had barely finished her sentience when her foot caught something and she fell backwards. Luckily, before she hit the ground, Ikuto caught her and saved her from having a nasty bruise._

_Amu was leaning backwards with her hands in his shoulders and his arms around her waist. Their pose looked like something you would do at the end of a dance or in an old movie. So to keep up with tradition, Ikuto leaned down all the way and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_People who had been standing nearby and whispered the whole thing, began to applaud and a few of them even whistled. _

_Ikuto helped Amu back up on her feet and with one arm around her shoulders to hold her close, he waved at the audience. A small pink blush was shown in Amu`s cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist and then they began to walk a again to their new, possible, home._

_Their agent waited for them outside the apartment building and her lips imminently turned into a huge smile as soon as she saw them. _

"_Find something good?" Ikuto guessed form how happy she looked. _

_Their agent happily nodded her head up and down which made her look like a small child. _

"_Can we see it?" Amu asked. _

"_Right this way." Their agent said, the smile never left her face, and opened the door for them._

_They walked over to the elevator that led them to the fourth floor and two doors down was their new home. _

_The door opened and Amu gasped. It was beautiful! The living room was cream colored with soft blue flowers and the floor was a dark shade of wood. Amu, who had gotten pretty good at her kitchen skills got her dream come true. The kitchen walls were light pink and the cabinets were white. Down the beautiful light colored hallway was three bedrooms. Amu and Ikuto decided that one of the rooms was to be their daughters room one room was to be theirs and the third room would be the guest room._

_Ikuto walked into the kitchen where Amu was looking inside the cabinets. She obviously didn't hear him coming because if she did then she would have turned around to greet him. Deciding to have a little fun, Ikuto sneaked up behind her and leaned close to her ear._

"_Boo."_

_Amu jumped and screamed for the hell of it. She turned around with a hot red face and arms crossed over her chest. Anger was clearly shown in her eyes and Ikuto gulped before returning to his normal teasing personality._

_He knew exactly what to do when she was like this. Moving closer to her, he started with a small kiss on her chin, then her nose and then her forehead and moved down her face with more kisses. His tongue teasingly licked over her earlobe which caused a small moan to escape her lips. _

_Amu felt Ikuto give her butt a gentle squeeze before he lifted her up on the kitchen counter. With a soft moan, Amu tilted her head to the side as Ikuto licked and sucked on her soft skin._

_Cough. Cough._

_Both of them slowly turned their heads to see their agent standing by the door frame._

_Ikuto and Amu exchanged a quick glances._

"_We'll take it." Ikuto and Amu said in union. _

Feeling too tired to take the stairs, Amu pressed the button and waited for the elevator. It didn't take long before it came and there were only a few people in there with her.

When they reached the fourth, she and another woman stepped off at the same time but went in the opposite directions.

Amu unlocked the door and walked inside. She walked straight to her daughter's room without even saying anything to Nagehiko. That's how it works. Nagehiko comes to babysit whenever Amu is out but they never talk. They haven't said a word to each other in almost a year.

Her daughter slept peacefully in her own bed with her bunny toy, that her afther had given her, in her arms.

"Good night, sweetheart."

With one soft kiss on her daughter's head, Amu walked over to her own bedroom, or _their_ bedroom.

She gently ran her fingers over the violin case that belonged to her husband before putting on one of his shirts that still held his midnight scent and climbed into bed. With silent tears runnign down her face, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close.

"Ikuto, come home."

While Amu waited for sleep to overcome her, a cold night breeze blew gently in the distance. A single red rose along with a few burning candles lay on a silent grave.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_19xx – 20xx_

_Love never dies_

The End

**I forgot how hard it his to sit at a computer this long. My neck hurt and a have to go to the doctors. Not because of my neck. I'm going to China in the fall and have to take the Twinrix shots. **

**Please review! **


End file.
